Magic Island
by XxXImaginaryXxX
Summary: Mione has entered a contest where no magic is forbidden. She is allowed to take one friend with her if she wins. Will she break up her friendship with Ron and Harry, or will she go and leave with that special someone...read on


A/N: This is the first fan fic that I've done with Maria, my friends so let hope its a good one! PLease R/R!  
  
The Contest  
  
Harry was on his sixth year at Hogwarts, and for him, this was a major step in his wizarding career. Rumours have it that everything in the sixth year was wrote down...reported by the teachers that supposedly walked with you down the halls, you just didn't know it. He was one year too short of leaving Hogwarts, and then, he planned to do all his magic on his lovely little cousin and aunt and uncle. He shouldn't be using his magic..but of course..they didn't know that. And, last year Dumbledore had announced something of a contest..a contest that would be so major that you were sent away to a great...unbelievable place where not only magic ruled, you did too.  
  
What the friends of Hogwarts were about to experience was a big change. A big change of the one and only Draco Malfoy. The two words that were trouble. Just recently Dumbledore had announced "the" contest was going to be today. The contest was for the students at Hogwarts that knew the most and could cook and conjure up the most unusual spells, the most fascinating creations that Hogwarts may had ever seen. Hermione stood as confident as the last contest she was in. But of course, that wasn't anything much, a simple potions contest. Who could make a potion that someone was able to drink..a potion that wasn't toxic or flammable? I know, Hermione could. Although...something stood in Hermiones way this year, she didn't know what exactly it was..but she knew she would have more competition this year then any year else...and she had no idea why...but suddenly..all her confidence was lost.  
  
The contest was about to commence, and Hermione had a heart-throbbing headache..she didnt know what was happening. What was going on? Was she going to be okay? The questions raced around her mind like a race car going around the yearly Daytona 500 race. She held her hands at her temples, and felt a presence in the room. SHe opened her eyes to see only but Draco Malfoy standing in front ofher. "Bloody hell.." She murmured underneath her breath. She slowly drew her hands away from her temples and put them crossed in front of her chest. "Yes Malfoy?" She sneered at him..quickly turning her attention back to the Charms and Potions book that lay in front of her. "Hermione Hermione Hermione..." Malfoy grimaced, well taking a seat next to Hermione, "Having some before contest sickness?" He smiled at her with great ease, and somewhat compassion. "Actually, I was just trying to memorize the spells in my head so I can cream your pure blooded butt in the contest. Now if you'll let me be, I need to get back to studying." Hermione glanced back down at her book, and quickly made her eyes turn towards Malfoy, who had gotten up from his seat, and was very well leaving the room. He cocked his head sideways, and Hermione turned her head back down to the book, with somewhat of a smile.  
  
The contest was about to start. Everyone in the contest had set foot in front of their cauldrons, wands in hands, ready to make magic happen, literally. Hermione slowly took out her Magestik Wand, that she had purchased from Diagon Alley, one of the more expensive ones. Only to be used at ones expense. She knew she could send that wand, and herself, to Magic Heaven, and she felt better now that she absolutely knew that everyone in this measly competition was not up to her standards. She smiled to herself and a volt of confidence raced back into her. Not all could she see it coming towards her, she felt it. The volt looked like lightning, and it was just sucked right into her. Her smile grew bigger. Then, she noticed something...."Where's Malfoy?" She asked herself..Hah. He did chicken out. "IM HERE!!!! DON'T START!" It was indeed Malfoy. "Spoke too soon.." Hermione said, heaving a deep sigh. "Oh well, just one more persons butt to kick." She thought, and held her wand in her hand, ready to win.  
  
"Before we begin," It was Dumbledore, he was standing in front of a podium and held a scroll in one hand, "I would like to announce what the winnings are for this contest. First of all, you will receive the Certificate that lies in my left hand, showing that you have acheived winning a very important, yet entertaining contest so that you can be involved in more powerful and mystical spells. That teachers will allow you attend in most of the more professional spells, seeing that you do have the power." He gave a small grin and a little chuckle in between that sentence. "But my fellow wizards, this year, you will be able to take one person to this Magical Heaven, as an honour of you." After that sentence Harry and Ron's eyes lit up with fire. Who was she going to bring? The same question was bouncing around in Hermiones mind..Ron or Harry? She couldn't choose. Not in one million years. She bit her lip nervously..should she lose on purpose and let Malfoy taunt her for the rest of her life? Or should she be a kind caring friend and save herself and her friends all that trouble? 


End file.
